Somber Morrow
by Dante Morose
Summary: What does it mean to be a friend? In the darkest time of your life, a promise can mean a lot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core.

* * *

><p>Cloud cried softly on the cold stone of their floor, his arms wrapped definitively around his legs. His knees were drawn up to his chest and he pressed his forehead into them, hiding the wet streaks on his face from view. When would Hojo stop tormenting them? He knew the answer. Never. But the answer hurt too much to say.<p>

He knew he should be grateful for the break from the mako tubes and the operations, but somehow the gratitude made him feel sick inside when he remembered the reason why.

To prepare the final stage experiments, Hojo had said. Zack had broken loose at those words, scaring even himself with the frantic panicking movements he made trying to break free. The hopeless attempt of a desperate man nearing the end of his rope.

Cloud wished Zack hadn't acted out so severely. They might have been together for the first time in…years. If it hadn't been that long, it felt that way. Wrapped up in the fabrications of his mind, Cloud started at every tiny sound that penetrated his cell walls. Tucking his knees tighter to his chest, he tried to make himself disappear. He was beyond the point of terror. For now he was just scared. Scared and alone. He wanted to go home. Somewhere safe and free of fear. And he wanted Zack. He wanted Zack more then he longed for home, because home was only with his mother, and she was gone…forever. But Zack was still there, and that wish was one perhaps fulfillable.

With the cold creeping into his core, Cloud lay himself on the floor, still curled up defensively, and let his eyes rest on the door. The metal panel was still shut when his eyes closed and his mind opened to the horrors of his own making.

* * *

><p>Cloud didn't hear the door open nor did he stir as Zack quietly approached him, watching him concernedly.<p>

"Spike?" Zack whispered his name and placed a warm hand on Cloud's shoulder before squeezing it softly. "Hey, Spike, I'm back."

Cloud's eyes slowly opened to reveal the battered image of his friend kneeling over him. A smile played along Zack's lips at the motion, and he held painfully still as Cloud lifted a hand to trace the features of his face. Cloud sat up slowly as his fingers followed the curves around Zack's eyes, but as the tips of his fingers felt the smile wrinkles at the corners of his mouth, his hand dropped suddenly and he began to tremble all over.

He could feel the worry overtake his friend so Cloud ducked his head down so his tears were hidden from sight.

"Hey, you okay?" Zack asked.

It hurt so much to hear Zack's voice. Cloud could barely stand to hear it without his heart breaking inside. There was no way this could be real. They had been separated by glass for so long now, it just couldn't be possible. It must be some trick Hojo devised. Cloud had experienced hallucinations before. This was likely just another one. But as Zack touched his arm gently, repeating his words, Cloud broke into full sobs. No hallucination would care for his well-being. And no hallucination could ever replace the sound of Zack's voice.

"You okay, Spikey?" Zack tried to pry it from him.

With all the emotion of his heart, Cloud shook his head. "This isn't real, is it?"

Zack gave a light laugh. "D'ya think Hojo's that nice? He wouldn't let us idle away time in a pleasant situation."

Cloud nodded, but he now that he allowed his emotions through the gateway, he couldn't get it shut. His sobs echoed faintly in the room, but in his own ears they sounded deafening. The continuation drew a concerned look from Zack. Before Cloud could comprehend the meaning behind Zack's actions, Zack had come around to sit behind him and pulled the sobbing mess that he was onto his lap. Hugging him from behind, Zack put his lips next to one ear and gently hushed him.

He began rocking Cloud slowly. At first Cloud tensed at the motion, resisting it and refusing to be calmed, but after a few minutes he felt his energy begin to wane. The energy to cry slipped out of his body with the last few tears, leaving him drained and without purpose. Cloud let himself relax in Zack's embrace and savored the warmth coming to him from the close contact. Zack softly murmured into his ear, telling him one story after the other. Cloud barely listened to the words though he listened to the tone of Zack's voice and stopped resisting the gentle rocking, letting it pull him under.

"Zack?" he interrupted in the voice of a ghost.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're here." Cloud hurried to clarify himself. "I don't mean here in the cell, but I mean–"

"I'm glad I can be with you too, Cloud," Zack finished with a smile.

Cloud snuggled into the grimy t-shirt covering Zack's chest. "Promise me something."

"Yeah?"

"I guess you already have, but I want to hear it again."

Zack stopped rocking and Cloud's head swam for a moment as the world stilled. Zack tilted his head at him."Okay, what is it?"

"Promise you won't abandon me, even after we get out."

"I promise. I won't abandon you." Zack hugged Cloud a little tighter and closed his eyes tightly. Cloud looked up at him, and when Zack's eyes opened again, Cloud could see the glassy sign of tears in them. "We're friends, right?"

* * *

><p>-Dante<p> 


End file.
